White Heart
by Red-Ash
Summary: CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYXBOY/Park Chanyeol adalah cerminan lelaki sempurna, ia tampan, sukses di usia yang muda, seksi dan memiliki kharisma yang kuat. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol lebih menyayangi kesempurnaannya dibanding dengan orang terkasihnya, Byun Baekhyun./'Chan, aku lelah.'/"Inikah alasanmu mengapa tak menemuiku kemarin ?"
1. Chapter 1

White Heart

.

.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terpaksa menelan rasa sakitnya lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Chanyeol menyakiti hatinya, kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menemui Baekhyun di taman dekat rumahnya. Saat itu hujan turun dengan cukup deras, tapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepala tetap ingin menemui Chanyeol di taman. Dan jadilah ia menunggu selama dua jam di tengah malam saat hujan deras dan Chanyeol tak kunjung menemuinya. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir mungkin Chanyeol lupa dengan janjinya atau Chanyeol lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Lagipula Baekhyun tak yakin di urutan keberapa dirinya berada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya hingga hari ini Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Baekhyun mulai berpikir Chanyeol mungkin sudah bosan dengannya melihat akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu. Bukan karena Baekhyun sibuk atau tak ingin bertemu tapi Chanyeol sendirilah yang memang seperti tak ingin menemuinya.

Dan inilah Baekhyun sekarang. Namja manis itu terbaring di kasurnya, wajahnya pucat dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Efek hujan-hujanan kemarin di tengah malam baru terasa sekarang. Ia butuh Chanyeol-nya. Ia butuh lelaki itu berada disisinya sekarang. Ia butuh Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya harapan belaka. Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di dalam selimutnya. Air matanya menetes perlahan, ia rindu Chanyeol-nya. Ia rindu lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, aku sakit." Suara Baekhyun keluar dengan perlahan.

.

.

Sementara di seberang sana, seorang namja sedang tertidur dengan keadaan yang lumayan berantakan. Bajunya tercecer di segala sudut ruangan. Belum lagi seorang yeoja meringkuk dengan nyaman di dalam dekapannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang dan saling berpelukan. Aroma seks sejak semalam tak kunjung hilang. Benar-benar malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua.

Park Chanyeol, namja yang sedang tertidur tadi perlahan membuka matanya berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan volume cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia merasa kalau tangan kanannya pegal, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan. Chanyeol meringis sakit, pantas saja tangannya pegal ternyata sejak semalam tangannya ditindihi oleh yeoja yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia perlahan menarik tangannya dan sedikit bergeser ke kiri menjauhi yeoja itu. Otaknya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Perusahaannya menang proyek besar, bersenang-senang di bar, menyewa wanita disana, dan malam panas pun terjadi.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keliling ruangan mencari celana dalamnya yang entah terlempar kemana yang ternyata menggantung dengan indah di lampu meja nakas. Pria tampan itu kemudian mengambil botol air mineral kemudian meminumnya sambil mengecek telepon genggamnya. Beberapa pemberitahuan dari sekretarisnya dan beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Tapi wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pias saat melihat beberapa pesan dari seseorang.

 _From: My Baekkie_

 _23.15_

 _Channie aku di depan taman sekarang, kamu dimana ? Aku kedinginan_ _L_ _._

 _From: My Baekkie_

 _23.45_

 _Chan, aku ditaman dekat rumah sesuai dengan permintaanmu untuk bertemu denganku disini. Cepatlah datang hujannya semakin deras._

 _From: My Baekkie_

 _00.15_

 _Chan, apa kau sudah tidur ? Apa kau sedang sibuk ? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu ? Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini._

 _From: My Baekkie_

 _00.45_

 _Chan tidak bisakah kau datang ? Atau paling tidak balas pesanku jika kau memang tidak datang._

 _From: My Baekkie_

 _01.10_

 _Chan, aku lelah._

Chanyeol memandang telepon genggamnya dengan pandangan kosong. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyeruak di dadanya dan itu membuatnya sesak. Sadar atau tidak ia membuat hati Baekhyun terluka dengan membohongi kekasihnya itu. Sedetik kemudian seperti tersambar petir, namja tampan itu buru-buru bangkit dan mencari pakaiannya. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia harus segera pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Ia harus meminta maaf pada kekasihnya. Dasar alkohol sialan ! Ia mabuk-mabukkan semalam dan melupakan janjinya dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun sepuluh menit kemudian setelah kebut-kebutan di jalanan dan menerobos beberapa lampu merah. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kedepan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol membunyikan bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam, jadilah ia menerobos rumah Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Baekkie-ah ! Baek ! Baekhyun ! Kau dimana ?"

Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Oh pikiran buruk Chanyeol mulai menguasai pikirannya. Ia mencari di ruang tamu, dapur hingga halaman belakang, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Baekhyun. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat gundukan di tempat tidur Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut. Ia berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur Baekhyun dan duduk di pinggirnya. Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat dan keringat membasahi dahi Baekhyun.

"Baek ! Baekhyun-ah ! Hei bangun ! Baekkie sayang !"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan namja manis itu, hanya inign memastikan apakah kekasihnya pingsan atau tertidur. Perlahan Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan di badannya sendiri. Mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa kepalnya benar-benar pusing sampai terasa ingin pecah.

"Eunghh... Chanhh.. hiks... hiks..."

Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya. Ia mendengar Baekhyun-nya menangis dalam tidurnya dan memanggil namanya. Rasa bersalah semakin membesar dalam hati Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu dirinya di tengah malam saat hujan. Tanpa berpikir panjang segera Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Ia terkena hipotermia karena kedinginan. Ia harus beristirahat penuh selama seminggu."

Chanyeol hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Pandangannya tak pernah berpaling dari wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat.

"Ia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Aku mohon undur diri, Mr. Park."

Tak terlalu ia pedulikan perkataan dokter itu. Ia sibuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya. Chanyeol jadi ingat masa-masa awal mereka pacaran. Baekhyun adalah namja yang manis, ia suka dengan strawberry segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan buah itu namja manis itu suka. Baekhyun itu mandiri. Ia hidup di Seoul seorang diri, sementara keluarganya berada di Daegu. Ia adalah tipe pacar yang manja tapi tidak banyak menuntut, ia akan berubah manja jika mereka sedang berduaan. Selama mereka pacaran Baekhyun tak pernah minta macam-macam padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol merasa repot dengan Baekhyun, ia justru mengharapkan Baekhyun meminta apapun padanya. Pernah dulu Baekhyun ia belikan sebuah apartemen mewah, tapi namja manis itu menolaknya dengan alasan ia tak ingin repot-repot memindahkan barang-barangnya dari rumah ke apartemen. Padahal Chanyeol membelikan apartemen sekaligus isinya untuk Baekhyun. Jujur Chanyeol sendiri merasa akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi jarang bertemu. Chanyeol sibuk dengan segala urusan perusahaannya dan Baekhyun sendiri ... Chanyeol tak terlalu tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan di tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap cemas Baekhyun yang mulai membuka matanya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lebih erat, membuat namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dimana Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dan tak berbicara apapun membuat Chanyeol cemas.

"Baek, apa kau merasa pusing ? Apa kau haus ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi namja itu tak kunjung merespon perkataannya. Namja manis itu malah dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol dan mengarahkan telapaknya ke leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sesuatu di leher Chanyeol yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengelusnya perlahan, sementara Chanyeol diam membeku di sampingnya.

"Inikah alasanmu mengapa kemarin tak menemuiku ?"

Itu sebuah kissmark baru dari yeoja semalam. Di leher Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun melihatnya.

.

.

Misi lewat yeeeee... Ff baru nih, fresh keluar dari otak gue. Comment nya ya guys ! Gue ga ngerti apa ini udah bagus atau belom.


	2. Chapter 2

White Heart

.

.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah di pembaringannya. Jarinya yang sedari tadi mengelus perlahan kissmark yang ada di leher Chanyeol kini berpindah di pipi namja tampan itu. Cinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sangatlah besar. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol pergi darinya. Permintaan maaf Chanyeol sudah cukup mengobati rasa sakitnya dan kehadiran Chanyeol disisinya cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan merasa disayang oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chan. Ini salahku. Salahku karena aku tak bisa selalu disisimu, salahku karena aku tak memperhatikanmu, salahku karena kau merasa tidak diperhatikan olehku, salahku karena kau sampai mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanku disisimu. Salahku karena umph ...!"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar gerakan bibir Chanyeol terkesan terburu-buru. Hatinya merasa sakit mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak saat Baekhyun mengatakan ini semua salahnya, padahal Chanyeol tahu kalau ini murni kesalahannya. Ia meniduri wanita itu atas kesadarannya, atas kemauannya, bukan karena Baekhyun apalagi karena Baekhyun tidak memperhatikannya. Pada kenyataannya bukan Baekhyun yang tidak memperhatikannya melainkan Chanyeol yang mengacuhkan pemuda manis itu. Baekhyun bahkan mengirim pesan singkatnya setiap tiga jam sekali hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan atau belum, apa ia beristirahat dengan cukup, apa ia sibuk atau tidak, menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaannya hari ini apakah berjalan dengan baik atau buruk tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan semua itu. Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun hingga hal ini terjadi dan menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyesal hingga membuat matanya berair dan meneteskan air matanya di sela-sela lumatannya di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasa rasa asin dalam lumatan Chanyeol di bibirnya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun mengelus perlahan pipi Chanyeol dan menghapus air mata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Ini salahku, bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Baek. Ini salahku." Suara Chanyeol serak karena ia mengatakannya sambil menangis di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis kumohon. Itu membuatku sakit." Bisik Baekhyun di depan bibir Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Maafkan ak emph...!"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mencium Chanyeol. Bedanya jika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lumatan kasar kini Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut. Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan lembut kemudian berganti ke bibir atas Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Baekhyun berada di kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol dan agak mendorong Chanyeol maju kedepan. Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengeluarkan lidahnya, dengan lembut ia menyapukan lidahnya di permukaan bibir Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol terlena. Bibir Baekhyun begitu manis saat indra pengecapnya juga ikut merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun. Kedua namja itu saling melumat bibir satu sama lain sampai Baekhyun merasa nafasnya sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, meyakinkan pemuda manis itu tentang perasaanya saat ini. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji akan memperbaiki semua sifatnya dan menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti. Chanyeol akan mengembalikan pada Baekhyun posisi pertama di dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol akan selalu berada disisi Baekhyun sebagaimana pemuda manis itu selalu berada disisinya selama ini.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Chan." Balas Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau harus makan juga. Lihatlah, badanmu itu semakin memendek setiap harinya."

"Dobi bodoh ! Mana ada badan yang memendek, eoh ?! Yang ada kau semakin tinggi sampai menyamai tiang listrik."

"Aku semakin tinggi pun kau tetap mencintaiku kan ?"

"Kata siapa, eoh ?! Pede sekali !"

"Aku mendengarnya dari seseorang yang memiliki mata yang imut seperti puppy, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis yang menggoda dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya juga putih bersih. Ia benar-benar terlihat sempurna, aku suka semua hal darinya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, suaranya, senyumannya, semuanya. Dan hal yang terpenting adalah dia berada di hadapanku sekarang."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Pria tampan di depannya ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Ia kesal karena pria ini membuat pipinya merona tak jelas dan membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Siapa sih yang tidak senang saat sang kekasih mengatakan kalau pasangannya itu sempurna ? Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan senyuman yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Belajar menggombal dari mana ? Kau pasti terlalu sering dekat-dekat Jongin hingga seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus berusaha menutupi kalau sebenarnya ia senang dengan pujian itu.

"Jongin bahkan masih jomblo dari lahir, sayang. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau terlihat sempurna di mataku, bahkan pujianku itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan kesempurnaanmu itu sayang."

"Chanyeeeoolll ¬¬¬. Berhenti berkata seperti itu aku malu, bodoh !" rengek Baekhyun seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu seperti itu. Jadi pengen, kan ?

"Memang aku berkata seperti apa, Baekby ?" goda Chanyeol tak ada habisnya.

"YAK !" teriak Baekhyun kesal kemudian ia memukul lengan Chanyeol hingga membuat empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Ini sakit, baby-ah." Chanyeol mengusapi lengannya yang menjadi korban kekejaman Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok

Kedua manusia dalam ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terketuk dari luar. Chanyeol dalam hati mengumpati siapapun yang mengetuk pintu dan mengganggu waktunya berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membaik. Setiap jam makan siang Baekhyun akan datang ke kantor Chanyeol dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama, terkadang Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol makan di restoran tapi tak jarang juga Baekhyun membawakan Chanyeol makan siang buatannya sendiri. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini juga bersifat lebih romantis dari sebelumnya, pria tampan itu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun kecewa lagi.

"Masuk saja !"

Kemudian munculah makhluk seksi sekaligus tampan dari balik pintu (sayangnya kulitnya memang agak gelap). Chanyeol menatap tajam sekretarisnya, masih menyumpah serapahi sekretarisnya dalam hati.

"Apa ? Jangan memandangku seperti itu, hyung. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tadi." Belanya.

"Kau benar-benar makhluk pengganggu, Kim Jongin. Cepatlah cari pacar atau kau nikahi saja kepala HRD yang bermata bulat itu agar tidak melulu menggangguku dengan Baekhyun." Sengit Chanyeol.

"Hei ! Jangan seperti itu pada Jongin, Channie. Lihatlah mukanya itu semakin menghitam setiap harinya, ia benar-benar butuh sentuhan seorang kekasih."

Jongin menggeram dalam hati. Pasangan kekasih ini sungguh kompak saat meledeknya. Ia kira tadinya ia akan mendapat belaan dari Baekhyun tapi nyatanya kekasih Park Chanyeol itu tidak jauh beda dari si dobi bertelinga besar itu.

"YAK ! Berhentilah meledekku hanya karena aku belum punya pacar ! Lihat saja, Park Chanyeol, aku akan mendapatkan kekasih lebih cantik dari Baekhyun hyung !" balas Jongin.

"Itu mustahil, Jongin. Baekhyun itu adalah manusia paling cantik, manis, sempurna. Paket komplit lah." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"I-itu ... yah ... memang sih Baek hyung itu cantik... Tapi! Aku bisa mencari yang imut, yang polos, yang ... yang... Haish ! Pokoknya aku akan menemukan kekasih !" kesal Jongin.

Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona mendengar Chanyeol memujinya lagi. Paket komplit katanya ?! Memangnya ia paketan ayam ?! Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja Baekhyun merona hingga memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Sementara pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lucu melihat kekasihnya malu-malu. Jongin, si makhluk jomblo sejak lahit itu benar-benar jengah melihat pasangan kekasih di depannya yang bermesraan seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Silahkan berdebat sesuka kalian, aku harus pergi dari sini. Channie pulanglah sebelum makan malam, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yahh, wae ? Bukankah kau tidak ada jadwal setelah ini ? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, eoh ?" Protes Chanyeol tidak rela jika kekasihnya pergi.

"Channie, aku ada janji dengan Luhan hyung. Ia memintaku menemaninya check up hari ini karena Sehun pergi keluar negeri." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian pemuda manis itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membereskan kotak bekal yang sudah habis. Dalam hati pemuda manis itu ingin tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tidak rela jika ia pulang sekarang, jadinya dengan secepat kilat ia mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

Cup

Cup

Shit ! Chanyeol belum siap lahir batin. Matanya membelalak kaget. Entah berapa kali pun Baekhyun mengecup pipinya, jantungnya selalu berdegub kencang. Dan ia suka dengan sensasi itu. Baekhyun benar-benar imut saat ini. Chanyeol jadi pengen, kan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Bye Channie. Bye Jongin."

Baekhyun bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya pergi tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menariknya kebelakang dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat bibir atasnya dengan lembut. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan Baekhyun tak butuh lumatan ketiga kali di bibirnya untuk membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol bergantian. Chanyeol melumat bibir bibir atas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun diam membuka sedikit bibirnya kemudian bergantian Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol dan lelaki tampan itu yang diam. Lumatan berikutnya mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya berbarengan dan itu membuat Baekhyun melenguh pelan dalam lumatannya karena tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari lengannya ke pinggangnya dan agak meremas pingganngnya menggoda.

"Eunghhh... Chanhh ..."

Desahan Baekhyun benar-benar seksi. Baekhyun terdengar sangat menggairahkan, terdengar begitu ingin disentuh, terdengar begitu frustasi dan beribu kali lipat lebih seksi saat desahan itu keluar di depan bibirnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun mengenai tepat di depan bibirnya. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan lumatannya di bibir Baekhyun begitu pula dengan namja manis itu. Ciuman mereka semakin panas setap detiknya. Keduanya begitu handal saat menggerakan bibirnya di bibir lawan. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan sudah berpindah di tengkuk Chanyeol dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol. Dan itu terlihat lebih seksi saat dengan pasrah Baekhyun mendekatkan kembali tubuh keduanya sehingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai perut bawahnya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu menyeringai dalam ciumannya pahanya merasakan sesuatu yang keras di selangkangan Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun merasakan pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia bernafas terengah-engah seperti orang yang habis berlari.

"Setelah makan malam nanti menginaplah dirumahku, Chan. Aku merindukanmu. Aku juga merindukan si 'chanyeol junior' itu, jadi menginaplah malam ini." Bisik Baekhyun seduktif.

"Sure, baby." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meremas sedikit pantat montok Baekhyun yang membuahkan lenguhan seksi dari si manis itu.

Lima detik setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu terdengar hembusan nafas kasar dari seseorang yang terdengar seperti dengusan kuda liar.

"THAT WAS HOT, PARK !" teriak makhluk itu.

"YAH ! Kau masih disitu, Jong ?!" Chanyeol memandang horror pada sekretarisnya yang masih berada di posisi awal sejak masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ciuman itu begitu panasnya hingga merusak sedikit memorimu, Park." Sungut Jongin.

"Carilah kekasih maka aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana mencium pasanganmu hingga ia 'keluar' hanya dengan ciumanmu." Ledek Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tak habis bahan untuk meledek Jongin, belum sampai Jongin kesal kemudian marah-marah padanya dan menangis merengek padanya untuk dicarikan kekasih. Dan hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena mau bagaimanapun Jongin tidak akan merengek padanya kecuali saat minta ditraktir atau ingin minta cuti.

"Terserah padamu ! Aku lebih baik keluar dari sini sebelum aku darah tinggi karenamu !" ketus Jongin tak melepas pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kembali duduk di balik mejanya memeriksa dokumen.

Kemudian Jongin keluar ruangan Chanyeol dengan kesal. Dalam hati ia bertekad mencari kekasih dan tahun ini ia harus dapat. Karena kalau tidak ia akan terus menerus menjadi bulan-bulanan pasangan kekasih gila itu. Chanyeol sih masa bodoh dengan Jongin yang marah atau kesal padanya karena nanti pasti anak itu akan dengan sendirinya kembali mendekati dirinya minta diantar pulang. Tak sampai semenit Jongin datang lagi ke ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berteriak.

"FUCK, PARK ! KAU ADA MEETING DARI LIMA BELAS MENIT YANG LALU !" teriak Jongin panik, ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya tadi ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"YAH ! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ?!" Chanyeol jadi ikutan panik sekarang.

"Aku kan lupa..." cicit Jongin.

Well, ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang merusak sedikit memorinya.

.

.

Ngehehehe ... manis ngga ? sweet ngga ? sengaja ngga buat konfliknya di chap ini, kasian kan Baekhyun masa dibuat menderita mulu. Chap depan aja kali ya konfliknya. Mohon comment nya ya guys. Buat yang nanya ini lanjut ngga, yes honey ini lanjut karena status ff nya belom complete ya guys. Makasih banyak yang kemaren udh review muah muah lah ya buat kalian. Bacot bener gue ya. hoho.

Kalian bebas kok tanya aja ke author, tanya tentang chara-nya juga boleh contoh kalian tanya ke baek kenapa dia imut banget atau tanya chanyeol kenapa dia seksi banget dengan perut embul-embulnya atau kalian boleh tanya jongin kapan dia putihnya. Kalian bebas tanya tentang chara di chap ini atau di chap sebelumnya. Ntar di chap depan ada Q&A session gitu, jadi kuy tanya aja ke author atau ke chara di chap ini ya (chanyeol, baekhyun, jongin atau cewe bayaran chanyeol kemaren).


	3. Chapter 3

White Heart

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kaosnya dan kini ia hanya memakai bokser berwarna hitam, itu pun pendek dan benar-benar membungkus pinggang dan pantatnya dengan begitu pas sehingga tak ada lagi ruang kosong. Ia menatap tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah di cermin besar. Berkali-kali pemuda manis itu membalikkan badan melihat punggungnya atau lebih tepatnya ke bagian bokongnya kemudian berbalik lagi melihat perut dan pahanya. Bahkan pemuda manis itu mengelus perutnya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang hidup didalam sana.

"Channie, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau aku bertambah gendut akhir-akhir ini ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya melirik sebentar kea rah kekasihnya yang sudah setengah jam berlalu dan masih saja berdiri di depan cermin. Penampilan Chanyeol tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak memakai baju dan bedanya ia memakai training panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Sejam yang lalu keduanya baru saja selesai makan malam bersama, dan sekarang mereka berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Tak apa. Aku suka badanmu yang sedikit berisi, bokongmu menjadi lebih seksi dan dadamu menjadi lebih montok. I love when i slap and squeeze 'em." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Tanpa memakai kembali kaosnya ia berjalan ke tempat tidur. Kemudian pemuda manis itu duduk mengangkang di atas perut Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring terlentang, kakinya berada di kedua sisi pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus seduktif otot perut Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas, benar-benar seksi menurut Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mau memainkan ponselmu sepanjang malam terus menerus dan mendiamkanku ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai di balik ponselnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di paha mulus Baekhyun dan menggerakannya naik turun. Ia kemudian menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Chanyeol membenarkan posisi rebahannya, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di head bed. Baekhyun hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang jika saja lengan Chanyeol tidak menahan pinggangnya.

"Aku lebih tertarik kita bermain sepanjang malam terus menerus." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, ia merasakan telapak Chanyeol mengusap perlahan pinggangnya hingga ke bahunya, naik ke atas kemudian turun lagi ke bawah. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Chanyeol sehingga jarak tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol semakin menipis.

"Jadi kita akan bermain apa malam mini ? Haruskah aku memanggilmu daddy ? Atau mungkin master ?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Chanyeol gemas sendiri, kedua tangannya yang tadinya melingkar indah di pinggang Baekhyun ia arahkan kebawah tepatnya ke arah pantat montok Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya begitu pas ukurannya dengan pantat Baekhyun hingga membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ia mengusap pantat Baekhyun ke arah luar, kalau saja Baekhyun tak lagi memakai celana pasti lubangnya terlihat dengan jelas saat ini. Kemudian Chanyeol meremasnya kasar, ia yakin telapak tangannya pasti membekas di pantat putih Baekhyun.

"Angghhhh... dadhhh ... Daddy, fuck me !"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat betapa menggairahkannya Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di pangkuannya. Bisa ia rasakan penis Baekhyun berkedut di depan perutnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar seksi hingga rasanya ia ingin menyodok lubang Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu pingsan.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang lapar pada lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut. Pemuda manis itu masih menungging seraya membuka belahan pantatnya memperlihatkan lubang-nya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pantat Baekhyun. Pertama-tama ia menghirup aroma lubang Baekhyun, dan itu benar-benar menggairahkan. Chanyeol merasa penisnya kembali mengeluarkan pre-cum. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, ia menjilati pantat Baekhyun dan membuat kissmark disana. Ia sengaja tak menyentuh lubang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi lapar.

Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, ia mendesah sambil mengadahkan wajahnya. Jujur Baekhyun sendiri sudah gemas dengan Chanyeol karena namja itu sama sekali tak menyentuh lubangnya.

"Chanhhh... Ohsss... Sentuh Chanhhh... Sentuh lubangku... ahssss..." Desah Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu menjilati pantat Baekhyun hingga pantat kekasihnya itu menjadi mengkilap akibat salivanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memanjakan juniornya, ia pindahkan ke pantat Baekhyun. Ia meremas kuat pantat Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan dipantat namja itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menampar keras pantat Baekhyun hingga pantat atasannya itu makin memerah.

"Ohhss... Fuck me !" Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas saat melihat Baekhyun begitu frustasi menginginkannya. Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah favorit nya, melihat Baekhyunnya memohon padanya membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih bergairah. Ia kemudian menghentikan semua pergerakannya, membuat Baekhyun

"Memohonlah sayang." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Fuck me, please daddy." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Kemudian malam panas pun terjadi. Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya menungging di depan Chanyeol. Membiarkan Chanyeol memasukinya dari belakang. Lubangnya sudah diberi pemanasan tadi oleh jemari Chanyeol, sehingga kini miliknya sudah siap tempur. Begitu pula dengan penis Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dengan urat-uratnya yang menonjol. Tangan Chanyeol terulur kedepan untuk memberi remasan kecil pada dada Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Baekhyun melayang. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasuki penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang terasa hangat. Ia merasa kepala penisnya seperti dipijat di dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sempit.

"Baekhh... Lubangmu menghisap penisku dengan begitu rakus... Ohhhh.. love ithh.." desah Chanyeol.

Sekarang miliknya telah tertanam sempurna didalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak langsung bergerak karena sepertinya Baekhyun masih melakukan penyesuaian posisi agar lebih nyaman.

"Bergeraklah." ujar Baekhyun

Maka saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung menggempur lubang Baekhyun dengan hentakkan keras dan kuat darinya. Baekhyun hanya mendesah nikmat, suara desahannya sangat keras. Beruntung kamarnya kedap suara sehingga sekeras apapun Baekhyun mendesah tak akan terdengar oleh tetangganya.

Chanyeol merasa penisnya dijepit kuat oleh otot lubang Baekhyun. Padahal ini bukan sesi percintaan mereka yang pertama, tapi entah mengapa lubang Baekhyun lebih sempit dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Baekh, kenapahh masih.. ahh sempithh.."

"Ti-dakhh.. kauh yang semakin besar ahh,, cepat Chann..."

Kedua insan itu saling menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan liar. Mencoba segera meraih kenikmatan tertinggi. Hingga kepala penis Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik manis milik Baekhyun.

"Ohhh... CHANN!"

Hanya dengan lima kali tusukan Baekhyun meraih klimaksnya dengan sukses. Chanyeol menggeram penuh kenikmatan saat dinding lubang Baekhyun meremas kuat penisnya. Dia sungguh tak tahan, ia harus segera keluar. Kaki Baekhyun terbuka semakin lebar saat dirasanya sesuatu yang keras itu akan segera meledak mengeluarkan cairannya. Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin liar disetiap tusukannya. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan liarnya akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan klimaks.

"AHHH BAEKK !"

Teriakan Chanyeol menandakan berakhirnya ronde pertama percintaan mereka kali ini dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Lubangnya penuh dengan sperma Chanyeol yang hingga kini masih menetes keluar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau kali ini Chanyeol orgasme dengan hebatnya sepertinya kekasihnya itu tengah menguras habis spermanya melihat banyaknya lelehan sperma yang tak henti-hentinya menetes dari lubangnya. Keadaan Chanyeol juga sama 'buruknya' dengan Baekhyun. Dadanya penuh dengan kissmark yang pastinya itu ulah binal Baekhyun dan beberapa noda sperma di dadanya. Itu bisa dipastikan milik Baekhyun, mengingat pemuda manis itu tadi klimaks dengan hebatnya sehingga spermanya muncrat kemana-mana.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia merasakan pinggangnya agak kebas karena ditindihi beban berat. Ia melongok ke bawah dan ternyata itu lengan Chanyeol. Kepalanya agak terasa pusing dan lubangnya perih. Ini pasti karena sesi panasnya semalam dengan Chanyeol. Setelah lelaki perkasa itu mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, tentu saja tak berakhir sampai situ saja. Entah, Baekhyun tak ingat lagi berapa kali ia atau Chanyeol klimaks yang jelas prostatnya pasti bengkak dan lubang sempitnya itu pasti luka.

Baekhyun masih berada tetap pada posisinya semenjak ia membuka mata. Berbaring menghadap Chanyeol dengan tangannya menempel sempurna di depan dada bidang Chanyeol. Sementara pemuda tampan itu dengan enaknya tidur nyenyak sambil menyampirkan lengan kirinya di atas pinggang Baekhyun, merengkuh pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya seolah takut jika Baekhyun akan pergi. Jangankan pergi bergerak sedikit saja lubangnya pasti akan berdenyut ngilu.

Baekhyun berencana tidur lagi menyusul kekasihnya kea lam mimpi. Siapa tahu di mimpinya ia dan Chanyeol kembali bercinta tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di lubang anusnya. Tapi rencana itu gagal saat ia mendengar getaran ponsel dari menja nakas. Getaran pertama Baekhyun masih membiarkannya, tapi lama kelamaan risih juga karena bunyi getaran itu tak kunjung berhenti. Jadi dengan kesusahan (karena lengan Chanyeol masih saja melingkar indah di pinggangnya) ia menjulurkan lengan mungilnya mengambil ponsel di atas meja nakas. Dan ternyata itu ponsel Chanyeol. Ia membuka kunci ponsel Chanyeol yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Beberapa pesan masuk dari beberapa nomor. Baekhyun tak berani membukanya karena itu adalah privasi Chanyeol. Sekalipun mereka berpacaran, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menghargai privasi masing-masing. Jadi pemuda mungil itu berinisiatif membangunkan Chanyeol, takutnya ada yang penting dari pesan-pesan masuk itu.

"Channie ... ? Chan ! Chanyeol !"

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu menggeliat sedikit dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Hei Chanyeol !"

"..."

"Chanyeol-ah ! Chan !"

"..."

"Channie sayang, lihatlah ponselmu dulu ada banyak pesan masuk. Kau harus membacanya, siapa tahu penting."

"..."

"Chan ?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tidurnya mulai terusik karena celotehan Baekhyun. Tapi ia malas membuka matanya dan melepaskan rengkuhannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bacakan untukku."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat betapa malasnya Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membuka aplikasi pesan Chanyeol atas seijin yang punya.

"Dari sekretarismu, katanya kau diijinkan cuti tiga hari. Kau cuti ? Kenapa ? Kau tidak di pecatkan ?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas mendengarnya. Ia membuka matanya, dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Gemas melihatnya, Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu jadi aku ambil cuti lagipula siapa yang berani memecat bos-nya sendiri ?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut, bibirnya agak di kerucutkan ke depan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidur lagi kalau ada makhluk menggemaskan di hadapannya ? Mata pemuda tampan itu jadi segar seketika karena melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan di pagi hari dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berada di pelukannya.

"Kemudian pesan dari Jongin, ia mengirimi lebih dari dua puluh pesan. Si hitam itu menanyakan kau dimana, dengan siapa lalu mengomel karena kau tidak mengantarnya pulang. Hhhh ... Aku kasian pada Jongin yang sampai sekarang masih jomblo, harusnya ia mulai serius mencari pacar." Tutur Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu Jongin itu top atau bottom ?" tanya Chanyeol melantur.

"Jongin itu top, kurasa." Jawab Baekhyun.

Dan keduanya mulai melantur.

"Tapi sikap Jongin terkadang menunjukkan kalau dia itu bottom, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Tapi Jongin terlihat manly kok." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kadang dia juga terlihat manis seperti uke." Chanyeol masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, Jongin bisa jadi top atau bottom. Itu terserah dia, oke ? Tapi singkirkan dulu tanganmu dari bokongku, dasar mesum !" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol cengegesan tak jelas, "Aku menyukainya karena ia begitu kenyal."

Pemuda manis itu tak memperdulikan balasan Chanyeol, ia mengalihkan fokusnya kembali ke layar ponsel Chanyeol. Dahinya mengernyit dalam, sebuah pesan yang cukup membuat Baekhyun kebingungan sekaligus mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa sayang ? Pesan siapa selanjutnya ?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dari Hyuna."

"..."

Chanyeol terdiam membeku di tempatnya, tatapan matanya fokus memandang Baekhyun. Bibirnya kelu tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hyuna, si yeoja yang pernah ia 'pakai' dulu. Ia takut kalau Baekhyun bisa salah paham nantinya dan membuat hubungan yang sedang baik ini menjadi malapetaka bagi keduanya.

"Chan, ia menanyakan kau dimana. Katanya ia menunggumu di depan apartemenmu. Darimana ia tahu apartemenmu ?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"..."

Chanyeol bungkam, jadi Baekhyun berinisiatif membaca pesan selanjutnya dari Hyuna, ternyata perempuan itu mengirim cukup banyak pesan. Tapi yang membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos adalah saat ia membaca pesan terakhir dari Hyuna.

"Ia bilang kau memesannya untuk malam ini dan ia bilang-

.

.

.

.

kalau ia mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ngga tau gimana ini cerita makin lama makin njlimet kaya soal logaritma. Btw, makasih yang kemaren udah ikutan Q &A session. Dan hari ini gue bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian semua. huhuy **

**Q : apa chan bakalan sering terus"an dan lagi(?) nyakitin baek kayak cewek bayaran itu?**

 **A : iyes, karena emang itu sih plan awalnya tapi mungkin nanti ada tambahan konflik biar makin iyes. udah hobi gue buat baekhyun tersiksa. hoho**

 **.**

 **Q : cewek bayarannya itu siapa?**

 **A : itu Hyuna babe.**

 **.**

 **Q : apa dia emng tertarik sm chanyeol sehingga mau disetubuhin?**

 **A : iyes bebi.**

 **.**

 **Q : apa dia yg akan jadi pihak ketiga?**

 **A: iyes bebi (2)**

 **.**

 **Q : lalu baek gimana?**

 **A : mau kamu gimana ? hehe**

 **.**

 **Q : pekerjaan baek apaan?**

 **A : Baek punya restoran ehe. jadi dia manajernya gituu**

 **.**

 **Q : Ortu mereka dimana?**

 **A : ortu Chanyeol di luar negeri (negeri antah berantah karena gue males mikir dimananya), ortu Baekhyun di Busan**

 **.**

 **Q : kepala HrD itu kyungsoo ya ?**

 **A: iyes bebi (3)**

 **.**

 **Q : kapan kyungsoo muncul ? kan kasian si item jongin..**

 **A : hmmzzz kapan yaa ? kasian emang udah item jomblo lagi. XD**

 **.**

 **Q : Jadi thor kapan jongin punya pacar?**

 **A : Ntar kalo chanbaek udah di confirm dating sama SM**

 **.**

 **Q : jadi ini tuh tbc apa end thor?**

 **A : Berhubung kalian minta lanjut dan status ff ini belom komplit jadi, iyes bebi (4) ini masih tbc alias bersambung alias lanjut**

 **.**

 **Q : Pertanyaan buat B ; Mau gak selingkuh sama aku B ? Dijamin bebas sakit hati :v**

 **A : ngga mau ah, chanyeol lebih memuaskan –bbh**

 **.**

 **Q : Ni nanti konfliknya berat bgt yah?**

 **A : yang jelas ngga seberat dosa gue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iyes bebi (5)... Kalian masih diperbolehkan untuk tanya-tanya ke chara atau ke cerita ini atau ke author sendiri. Bebass kalian mau tanya apa aja boleh, ngga ada larangan dan bakalan gue jawab. Jadi kuy, kepoin gue. Review please...**


End file.
